The Whovian in the TARDIS
by Kristine Angela Booth
Summary: The Doctor has come to our universe. The universe with Doctor Who and Whovians. And he runs into one of his said fans, then discovers that he has no idea how to get back to his own universe.
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter, and most likely only this chapter, will feature songs by _Chameleon Circuit._ They do Doctor Who related songs.**

**Apologies if The Doctor is not portrayed as on tv, keep in mind that I'm not Stephen Moffat or Matt Smith.**

* * *

I walked down the street, listening to _Chameleon Circuit_ through the earphones connected to an Ipod in my pocket. "_The Timelords returning, the earth will be burning, the last white point star is a trap for the Master._" I sung along with the song, _The Doctor is Dying._ Then I heard what I swear was a gasp or something, like an exclamation of surprise. Curious, I paused the music and looked around. Nothing. Nothing out of the ordinary at least. So I un-paused it and kept walking. The sound was probably just my imagination, I mean who would randomly gasp in the middle of the street.

The temperature began to drop. Well, it had been for a while, but it was only noticable now. Mentally I cursed myself for not thinking ahead and bringing a jacket. I looked around for somewhere warm I could go so that I wasn't stuck out here where I would probably freeze to death. Across the street there was a small little restaurant. Quickly I jogged over and went inside. I sat at a table and ordered something. Who knew how long it would take for it to warm up? Might as well get something to eat while I waited.

Once my food arrived I ate it slowly. I sat by the window, so I could see the outside pretty well. Grey clouds covered the sky, making it seem like someone had set the world brightness to dim. Almost instantaneously snow started to fall. It was light, if it stayed like this it would only be a light dusting. However, if it got worse then getting home would be a nightmare.

I finished my food and saw that it was indeed getting worse. Best to get out before I had to find out if it was a new 24 hour restaurant or not. I payed the bill and headed for the door. Stepping outside the cold hit me. The air seemed to be at absolute zero. My fingers numbed immediately, and the blood in my arms seemed to become more solid. My brain recovered from the shock and I began to walk. Getting home before my legs stopped working was my number one priority.

Needing a distraction I somehow managed to turn on my Ipod. _Big Bang Two _began playing. I could practically feel my lips turning blue as I began to mumble words to the song.

"_The Doctor's stuck in the Pandorica, Amy might be dead and Rory's a Roman with a gun inside his hand, seems like things aren't going as planned. River's in the TARDIS, the TARDIS is on fire, she's feeling the heat on repeat she'll require someone she can trust, someone with a bow tie, but he's been locked up and left to die._"

"How do you know all of that?"

I froze, my hand pausing the music. That voice. I know that voice. Part of my mind told me that it wasn't possible, but the other part screamed that yes, it is possible. It's possible and it's happening.

"I don't have time for you to stand there, well. Yes I do have time, I have all sorts of time. But that doesn't change the fact that you should answer my question!"

A smile spread on my face, and my eyes widened. That was definitely his voice. Excitement filled me, and I felt like I could lift a mountain with all of the energy that I had inside of me. "No way." I said under my breath as I began to turn.

"No way what? Why do you seem so shocked?"

That accent. Oh that lovely, wonderful British accent. I turned and saw him. His face tilted slightly upward, and his face contorted in such a way that only he could achieve. He had a striped white collared shirt. He had a tweed jacket with elbow patches. His hair was luscious, bizarre, and swept over his head to the right. And around his neck rested a simple red bow tie.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh! Oh my flippin' gosh!" I spun around, letting out a noise that was a mix between a squeal and shout. "It's really you." I stopped and took a step towards him. "You're really here. It's really you!"

"What are you babbling on about? Of course it's me!" he said.

Around then is when I noticed the blue police phone call box behind him. "Oh my gosh!" I squealed, totally fangirling out. My feet carried me forward and I hugged the wood. "It's the TARDIS! You're really here. And this is really the TARDIS!" That's when I realized something. "Wait. Are you Matt Smith being the Doctor or are you just the Doctor?"

"Who in the bloody universe is Matt Smith? You got the last name right at least." He fixed his bow tie. "Wait a minute." He said this in his accusing voice and pointed a finger at me. "You still haven't answered my question. And here's another thing, how do you know who I am?"

"Uh, um, I can't tell you. That is classified information." I held my breath, hoping that when I released it I wouldn't hyperventilate.

"Who cares for classified information? I read classified information like it's the newspaper and I'm having tea!" The Doctor said.

My heart fluttered in my chest. This was really him. It isn't an act. The Doctor's real, and he's right in front of me. "Fine." I said, sounding far more calm than I felt. "I was simply singing a song my Chameleon Circuit.

"The broken function of the TARDIS has a song?" He looked so confused by that.

"No, Chameleon Circuit is a band. They sing songs related to Doctor Who." I saw that he was about to ask. "It's a tv show about all of your adventures. Featuring the Weeping Angels, the Daleks, the Vashta Nerada, pretty much evil Christmas everything, and let's not forget your companions." My heart rate was beginning to go down and I suddenly realized how cold I was. "May I pop in for a sec? I might turn into a popsicle before we can finish the conversation otherwise." I motioned towards the TARDIS.

He sighed. "Well all right. You seem to know everything anyway, and I need an explanation." He snapped his fingers and the TARDIS doors opened.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked over and looked inside. It was a phone, not bigger on the inside. When I stepped back out I bumped into the Doctor. "Doctor, you lost your TARDIS." When I'd first stopped I hadn't paid any attention to where we were at. Now I realized that we were at one of my friends house's. He had found and bought a real 1960's English Police Telephone Box.

"What are you talking about? Of course I haven't lost the-" he looked inside and then spun around, "So I may have lost the TARDIS."

"Of course you have." I sighed. "Come with me. We're going to my apartment, then we'll find it." I began to walk away, confident that after a moment of not knowing what to do he would shout 'Wait up!' and hurry to catch up to me. Sure enough after I'd taken not even 10 steps he called, "Wait up!" and I heard the sound of footsteps.

We walked in silence for a bit. "So do you like this regeneration better or do you like your previous regeneration better?" I blurted out. It was a question I hadn't even realized that I had, but once I said it I knew that I very badly wanted to know the answer to it. It was the question every Whovian wants to know at heart. The question that no one could ask, until today.

He stopped and looked at me weird. "What kind of show is this? How do you know that I regenerate?"

I saw my apartment complex down the road. "Keep walking." He started following me again. "You must realize, this isn't your universe. All of your adventures, in this universe they've only happened on tv. None of that stuff has actually happened here." My brain started to go into hyper drive trying to think of how he got here and, most importantly, if there would be an episode of _Doctor Who_ about it.

Now we were at the complex. I walked inside and held the door for the Doctor. "I didn't think I'd be a tv show in another universe..." He seemed to be in his head now. Maybe he will be long enough for us to get up to my apartment.

As we passed I nodded to the desk clerk, he tipped his hat slightly in response. He was leaning back in his chair and reading a magazine. Now at the elevator I pressed the button and waited awkwardly as it arrived. Away from the cold coming through the doors I could tell the difference in temperature. My skin felt like it was thawing, as if water should be dripping off of me and to the ground.

Finally the elevator arrives and I guide the Doctor inside. That's when it hits me. I realize that I am in an elevator, on the way to _my_ apartment, with the Doctor. Best day of my life. Seriously, I had always fantasized about something like this happening, but I never thought that it would actually happen.

I was so deep in thought that the _ding_ of the elevator telling us we were on my floor startled me back to reality. Shaking myself out of my stupor I left the elevator, confident that the Doctor would no doubt follow.

"Didn't you mean flat?" He asked suddenly.

"What?" I looked back at him and couldn't help but smile. He was actually here. I was actually with the Doctor.

"You said that we were going to your apartment. I think you mean flat. They only say apartment in America." He elaborated.

"Oh! That's right, you're used to being in England. Or is it called Britain? I suppose that it could go as either one. Anyway, you're in America!"

"America? So now I'm in another universe, and I landed in America?"

We arrived at my apartment and I got out my keys. Unlocking the door I pushed it open. It was a simple apartment. The door opened up to the living room, where a couch and a chair sat in front of a television. A couple feet of carpet rested behind it before it became the linoleum floor of the kitchen. The carpet turned right and let to a separate hallway, one that led to the two bedrooms and the bathroom.

I quickly walked down the hallway. One of the bedroom doors had a cling-on poster that made it look like the TARDIS, and the other had a sign that said 221B Baker Street. My bedroom was the one with the TARDIS. I went opened the door. Nerdy stuff filled the room. A map of middle earth was framed and hung on the wall, a copy of the One Ring sat next to a ceramic mug featuring Golem, a creeper plush rested on her nightstand next to a light-up diamond ore from Minecraft, an exploding TARDIS blanket was on the bed along with a dalek bathrobe, posters were taped all of the walls (some even on the ceiling), and 11th and 10th Doctor outfits were visible from my open closet.

No longer numb, I noticed how cold I really was. I rushed forward and pulled the exploding TARDIS blanket off the bed and wrapped it around myself. Then I turned to look at the Doctor. His face was full of awe, and he raised an eyebrow when he saw the costumes in the closet, then his eyes rested on the blanket that I was hugging to myself. "Where did you-" He broke off. "It's the television show, isn't it?"

"Yep." I nodded in confirmation.

"Of course. Wait a minute." His face showed that he had just had some sort of epiphany. "There's a tv show about me!" Suddenly his face looked ecstatic.

"Want to go sit on the couch? It'll be far better than standing here in my room." I offered, wanting to get comfortable for the long chat that they were sure to have.

The Doctor nodded, then spun on his heel. He bent his arms at the elbows as he always does when his mind is set on doing something. When they were out of the bedroom they heard something in the other room. "NO!" Then there was a _THWUMP_ as something was most likely thrown against the wall.

"Chelsa, did you watch the last episode of Sherlock again?" I called into the room, leaning next to the corner so that my voice would be heard louder.

"Maybe..." Chelsa responded, sounding sheepish. "It's just so good! But so bad! But so good! But so bad!"

"She sounds conflicted." The Doctor pointed out. "Perhaps I could make her some food to comfort her, uh, sadness?" I nodded to answer his question. "About this 'Sherlock'."

"Why not, I've always wanted to try your cooking."


	3. Chapter 3

I sat on the couch, cradling a mug of hot chocolate. "So you know just about everything about my life?" The Doctor inquired. He was in the kitchen, hurriedly cooking Chelsa and I something to eat. My stomach rumbled at the mere thought of eating something that the Doctor had made.

"Yep." I said, sipping at my hot chocolate. "Well, not everything. And yet, I probably no some things you don't. Depending on where you are, of course."

The Doctor sighed. "Now you sound like my wife." he said, exasperated. "I suppose that you know everything about her too, don't you?"

"Yep, both of them." I grinned, knowing that he wasn't enjoying the fact that he was in a place where a ton of people knew who he was.

He stopped, looked up, and spun around to face me. "You know _both_ of them?"

"Yes. And did you know that Amy is your mother-in-law twice?" Then another thought popped into mind. "Hey, Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"What exactly are you making right now?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." He replied, turning back around and adding more stuff to his concoction.

Suddenly I felt bad. Here I was, knowing all about his life, and he knew nothing about this world. That's when I realized something. He had been fine, happy even, until I mentioned her. "The Angels Take Manhattan..." I whispered, mentally slapping myself. Of course! How could I say that to him!

"What was that?" He asked, obviously trying to keep it together.

"Doctor, I'm so sorry!" I got up, setting the cup of hot chocolate on the coffee table, and ran over and hugged him.

"Wh-what's this?!" His arms went up, and he looked down at me. Obviously he didn't know what I had realized.

Quickly I pulled away, wiping away the few tears that now sprung to my eyes. "Just, um. I didn't realize where you're at. I-I'm sorry." I sniffed and did my best attempt at a smile. No need to be sad, after all I had just hugged the Doctor. Then my eyes widened. _I_ had just hugged _the Doctor_. The thoughts of sadness were pushed into the back of my mind and a grin broke out on my face.

The sound of Chelsa's door opening barely registered in my mind. "I just hugged the Doctor!" I squealed with delight. Then I turned towards where my roommate was staring. I knew that my face couldn't convey my joy, but I looked at hers, wondering what her reaction would be.

"What. In the heck is this?!" She said, anger growing on her face. "You meet the Doctor, and I can't even get a fraction of an episode of season 3 of Sherlock!"

My face fell. She wasn't excited? But she was a whovian too, despite her Sherlock obsession. "It'll just be until January 19th." I tried to reason, despite the fact that I knew it was pointless.

That was when the Doctor popped up, the large frying pan in his hand. "Who's hungry?" He grinned, obviously trying to lighten the mood in the small apartment.

Those words definitely got Chelsa's attention. Though the thought of eating something he made made her giddy inside, her cantankerousness didn't go away. "Th-the Doctor cooked us something?" The small part of her that was wanting to take whatever was in the pan and eat it here and now began to take over. He was supposed to be a fantastic cook, that was a known fact about the show! She didn't know what it was, but she knew that she wanted it.

I nodded, my happiness returning. "Yup!"

* * *

Soon all three of us were sitting at the small table right next to the kitchen. "Best. Omelette. Ever." I said between bites.

"Karmin." Chelsa paused briefly. "I am _so_ glad that you decided to go out today."

"I'm glad you like them! Eggs are my specialty, next to-" The Doctor began.

"-Fish fingers and custard." Chelsa and I finished his sentence in unison. His hands went up in exasperation and we both smiled. Neither of us had ever thought that there was even a chance that we would be eating with the Doctor.

"Of course you know that! What else do you know?" He asked the second curiously, but it was also an afterthought.

"Do you _really_ want to know?" I asked, sharing a mischievous glance with Chelsa.

The Doctor looked sidelong at us. "Well, I'm not sure now... But I suppose the questions already out. Might as well find out the answer!"

"Well, alright then." I paused for a moment. "Let's see... You remember one Sally Sparrow, don't you?"

"H-how-?" He began, but I cut him off.

"I believe you're also familiar with the Vashta Nerada? Man, they are freakin' creepy!" A shiver went up my spine. "You also know the Silence, that is if I'm not mistaken. Oh, and let's not forget to mention a very important part of your life... Sexy!"

"B-but I only call her that when we're alone..." The Doctor's eyes were wide.

"But you were alone." I cracked a knowing smile. "And how many times have you fought the Daleks? Or the Cybermen?"

Chelsa waved her arms behind the Doctor. I nodded slightly, just enough for her to notice, but not enough to worry the Doctor. She used her hands to mime as if she had a hat on her head, then made a gun with her fingers.

I grinned, knowing exactly what she meant. "What in the name of sanity have you got on your head?!" I used my best River voice.

"River Song!" the Doctor suddenly blurted, sitting straighter in his chair. The look in his eyes said that something was wrong.

"What is it?" I asked, suddenly feeling the way I did when I found out the name of an episode was _The Name of the Doctor_. "What about River?"

The Doctor gulped. "She was in the TARDIS."


End file.
